Drunk
by CottonCandyPrincess8
Summary: Axel sat his computer doing his work, his teacher work until he heard his doorbell, he answers it to meet his young drunken student, Sora. AU, Lemon, One shot


It was 2 AM, Axel sat at his computer typing up a report for work. The doorbell rings.

"What the hell, Who would be at my door at 2Am?" Axel asked himself, he got up and walked downstairs to the front door opening it.

"Heyyy Axel!" Sora chimed, He wore a black tank top the straps going down his shoulders and very short blue jean shorts and converses

"Sora, It's winter...You're barely dressed, you're going to catch a cold. " Axel replied pulling Sora inside and closing the door.

Sora didn't argue and cling to him, his fingers laced in the buttons of Axels work shirt.

As Sora got closer, Axel could smell the fruity alcohol on the youths breath, he realized his friend Riku and some girl, Kairi dragged him to some party.

The conclusion Axel got was...Sora was drunk.

"I'll call your parents." Axel says reaching for the phone that rested on the table by the lamp.

Sora gets in between him and the table. "N-No, please don't..." Sora pleads

"Sora as your teacher I mus--" He was cut off by Soras soft lips pressed against his.

Axel kissed Sora back, his hand cupping his cheek and the other the back of Soras hair connecting with brown locks.

Sora pressed against Axel causing the older male to sit on the couch, Sora took the opportunity to straddle him, Sora grinded against Axel as if a song was playing and he was moving to the beat, Axel groaned, his dick hard.

"Sora..." Axel says.

Sora goes to push his tongue inside Axels mouth but Axel pushes Sora off, getting up moving away from him to so he can ease the pain of his arousal he'd received from his student.

"W-What?" Sora asks sitting on the floor, his cheeks crimson and blue eyes a daze.

"Stop it, It's unprofessional...You're my student, I'm your teacher..." Axel says.

Sora grumbles and crawl to Axel, sitting on his knees in front of him, he reaches up to undo his belt, Axel growled and grabbed Soras hands stopping him.

"Stop, You're too young." Axel responds.

Sora gets up pulling his hands away and drape them around Axels neck as he stood on his tippy toes.

"Please..." Sora begs.

"No." Axel replies.

"Please, I want you...I see the way you look at me." Sora says.

"No, it doesn't matter...Stop, You need to sleep it off." Axel replies pushing Sora onto the couch.

Sora clings to Axel tightly causing him to fall on top of him.

Axel flushes slightly as his hands pushed against Soras chest and as he tries to get up, Sora only clings and Axels other hand rests on Soras groin.

Sora moans softly.

Axel goes to pull away, Soras pushes his hand on his.

"D-Don't stop...Please, I won't tell..." Sora says softly.

Axel looks down at Sora and sighs, his hand moves along Soras jean shorts, Sora moans gripping Axels button up, Axel unbuttons them sliding his hand into the youths green boxers tugging on his aroused member, Sora moans squirming.

Axel bites his lip feeling his dick grow causing his work pants to tighten, he sighs and undo the belt and undo his pants.

He thinks. *Bless me Father for I'm going to sin.*

"If you want it so bad then help me out, kiddo." Axel says.

Sora gets down on his knees and pull out Axels dick from his red boxers, his blue eyes go wide, Axel chuckles.

"Its huge..." Sora says, he pokes the tip.

Axel watches him, Sora wraps both his tiny hands around his dick, stroking it.

"Mmmm...Sora." Axel runs his fingers through the brunettes hair. "You want it so badly...Well I'll give it to you."

Axel grabs a fist full of brown hair and rams his dick into Soras mouth, Soras eyes go wide with tears as he gags his hands rest on Axels legs for support.

"Suck, Lick...Think of it as a Popsicle." Axel orders.

Sora pulls his dick out of his mouth and then back in sucking and licking the shaft all the way up to the base, sucking on the head, Axel groans from the pleasure grabbing a fist full of hair pushing Sora down to engulf more, Sora moans sending vibration along Axels dick.

Sora pulls away and squeezes his dick, Axel hisses and pulls Sora away. "I told you to suck it." He positions Sora away from him on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to feel more." Sora says looking back at him curious of Axels next move.

"Alright I'll let you feel more...Pet." Axel removes his shirt and pants coming up behind Sora, he removes the youths bottoms and spread his ass and ram inside him.

"F-Fuck!!!!" Sora curses gripping the carpet.

"God...You're tight." Axel reaches over and kisses Soras cheek and pulls Soras tank down, his hands playing with nipples. "Shh...It will get better."

Axel doesn't waste anytime and thrusts moving in and out of Sora, he kept one firm hand on Soras ass and the other one circle around his small waist pulling him closer as he pounded inside him. Sora moans out loudly getting used to the feeling of Axel roughly thrusting inside him, Sora goes to rub his aching member but Axel gives a animalistic growl smacking Soras hand and grab his dick.

Axel rubs Soras and pull out and turn Sora around pushing him onto his back and slide back inside him ramming his prostate, Sora clings his nails to Axels back digging them into the flesh moaning like crazy.

"Aha...ah...I'm close..." Sora cries.

Axel smirks and kisses Soras neck and bites the flesh as he rammed his prostate not letting up, his hands gripped Soras hips to keep in sync.

Sora throws his head back closing his eyes and moan in pleasure as he cums onto Axels chest and carpet.

Axel thrusts harder moaning Soras name and releases inside him, he pulls out letting cum and blood drip down.

Axel grabs a towel cleaning up Sora and then throws it at him. "You dirted up my floor, Clean it up and then I'll take you to bed." Axel says putting on his clothes leaving Sora to deal with the mess.


End file.
